The Rikudo Sannin rewirte
by sageof6way
Summary: Rewrite of my Rikudo Sannin story. Got a new beta Naruto/ Kurenai maybe more. I am bashing Sasuke and Kakashi for short while. Sakura long if not the whole fic
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto

Naruto The Rikudo Sannin

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1 New Sensei

Naruto was grumbling to himself as he stomped away from the hospital where his sensei refused to train him and focused on Sasuke. Just because he has special eyes, thought the blond as he wandered to a small training ground. "Remember to thank jiji for this training ground," said the blond. He starts to do some control exercises. Grabbing a leaf he places it on his forehead and sits down. The leaf stays for two hour till he released it. If only there was someone willing to train me, he thought.

Kurenai, a jounin, with her friend Yugao, a purple haired female, were walking. They entered the training ground and where shocked to see the dead last training. "Who is that?" asked Kurenai.

Yugao looks at the figure, "That is Uzumaki. But who is training him?" asked the purple haired female.

"I know you are there," said Naruto. "Come out."

The two walk out. "Sorry to spy on you," said Kurenai. "We were wonder who was using a jounin training ground."

"I thought the genjutsu I had Hokage-sama put on would keep people out while I am here," said Naruto. "But if it was you Kurenai, it is useless."

"What?" said Kurenai.

"Kurenai, B rank jounin, moniker: Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha. Impressive, you have my respect for proving that females can be great shinobi," said Naruto.

"How do you know of my rank?" she asked with curiosity.

"Border line S rank in genjutsu is the reason you are only B rank. Your taijutsu is mid chunin and ninjutsu is high chunin," said Naruto. "I had Jiji give me a bingo book from my birthday so when I became a shinobi I would have some knowledge."

"So you are saying your taijutsu is better," she said with an edge in her voice.

"Not at all because you have one thing I don't have: experience," said Naruto. "How about a spar to see where we are in terms of ability?"

"Very well," said Kurenai.

Naruto got up and took a stance. "That stance has little opening," said Kurenai. "What type of stance is it?"

"It is crane style," said Naruto. Kurenai gets in to her stance. "I see you are going with that style," said Naruto as the two charged each other.

Naruto went for a punch but was blocked as Kurenai went for a kick. Naruto threw his head back and trip the jounin. Naruto jumps up and land feet first forcing Kurenai to avoid the blow.

Kurenai does a flip making Naruto see double. "Shit her battle revolves around making the opponent lose focus from her dance like style and her dress," said Naruto as he shakes his head but is sent back by a kick.

"So you still think you beat me genin?" asked Kurenai with a smirk.

Naruto grabs his head band pulls down to his eyes. "Now let's see how you do," said Naruto as he changes stances.

"What style is that?" asked Yugao.

"It is the real snake style," said Naruto.

"Wait I thought Anko was the practitioner of the real snake style?" said Yugao.

"She knows the newer style. Not this one," said Naruto

Naruto dodges a blow shocking Kurenai. "How you can see?" Kurenai jumped back gaining distance

"Simple I have been hiding my true skill for three years," said Naruto.

"I am already master wind manipulation. Let me show you," said Naruto as he forces wind chakra below his feet and starts to levitate. "Impossible," said Kurenai. "How?" eyes widen at the display

"It is an advance wind training I came up with," said Naruto. "Now let see you handle this." He dives right at Kurenai with speed that would make it hard to dodge. Blocking the attack she skids back.

"That was a foolish try," she said as Naruto flips in the air kicks her chin making her throw her head back.

"Are you done?" asked Naruto.

"I can keep going but we would be going nowhere with this battle," she said

Naruto bow to Kurenai "well that was fun," said the blond. Kurenai bow as well.

Yugao coughs. "That was a good fight for a genin," she said.

Naruto smiled. "Thanks," he said. "I was wondering, I would like to learn to wield a blade," said Naruto eyes the purple haired female sword.

"I guess I can teach you few things. I need to get some tools. Meet me back here at eight in the morning," said Yugao.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Naruto was at the training ground and saw Yugao standing there with Kurenai. "Today I will give you a wooden sword to practice with," said Yugao handing him a wooden sword.

"Now follow my movements," said Yugao. "This is known as the leaf blade style." She performs the katas with Naruto copying it.

Yugao was for the most part impressed. "Why did you hide your true skill from the village?" she asked.

"The villagers would attack if they thought I was getting stronger," said Naruto. "I was trained by several Anbu and a little bit of etiquette from Lord Hokage."

"He did not teach you any jutsu?" asked Yugao.

"He thought it would be better if I learned how to handle political issues, law and other stuff which are just as important."

Yugao stopped the training after a few hours. "Take a break then we will move on to more advance katas," she said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was sitting next to Yugao and Kurenai. "So Kurenai-sensei, shouldn't you train Shino?" asked Naruto.

"Shino's family has taken over his training. How about I train you in a little genjutsu? Or at least breaking out of it," said Kurenai.

Naruto thinks for a moment. "Sure, when do you want to start?" asked Naruto.

"Tomorrow in the morning," said Kurenai.

Naruto gets back up and practice the Katas with his sword. Yugao watches on in satisfaction. "Very good Naruto, I have to go patrol so you take the rest of the day off."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was walking in the village from the Hokage's office a few days later. Thank god I managed to be a lone genin even if I have to do D rank till a team is available, he thought.

He was approached by his team. "Naruto we had a team meeting you did not show up," said Kakashi.

"I was training for the finals," said Naruto.

"Baka!" screeched Sakura. "No one wants to train you."

Naruto glared. "Control your howler monkey, Hatake," said Naruto.

"Naruto I am you sensei and will be called as such," said the masked Jounin

"What exactly have you taught me?" asked Naruto.

"Teamwork," said Kakashi. "You are not showing any of it."

"Other teams have been taught tree walking after their first meeting. When did you teach to us?" asked Naruto. Kakashi thinks for a moment. "During our C rank mission which went up to A rank Hatake. I am way behind the other teams and it is due to your neglect."

I would like you to show teamwork," said Kakashi staring to lose his cool.

"No, I am doing some D rank missions so yeah I am not going," said Naruto. "Anyways, you're too busy playing favorites with Emo prince."

"You will do as I say Naruto," said Kakashi.

Naruto pulls out a piece of paper. "Read it, Hatake," he said.

Kakashi read it and his eye narrowed. "So I am still you superior," he said.

Naruto turns his head. "Only on the battlefield," said Naruto. "I have lost all respect I had for you. Have a nice day Hatake and just so you know I am no longer on team seven, thanks to Hokage-sama," said Naruto as he disappears in a shunshin.

"How does he know the Shunshin?" asked Kakashi shocked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto entered the Hokage's office grumbling to himself. "Ready for another mission Hokage-sama," said Naruto

"What is wrong Naruto-kun?" asked Sarutobi with concern.

"My former team accosted me Hokage-sama. Forgive me for my rude entry," said Naruto.

Not a problem Naruto-kun. Now on to business. What are you working on improving?" asked the old man. "I have a lot of D rank that need to be done."

"Speed today Hokage-sama," said Naruto.

"We have capture Tora. That little demon might be fastest thing alive," said the Hokage.

"I'll take it," said Naruto as he gets the scroll.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was walking in the forest of his target when he spotted him. The cat saw Naruto as ran from branch to branch. "Speed training, previous record two hours," said the blond as he chased the cat around the forest.

"Shadows clone jutsu," said Naruto as four clones appeared. "You know what to do." They then disappeared.

The cat hissed as he ran into a clone who grabbed it and put it in a cage "Clone one reporting caught missing cat," said the clone.

"Time," said Naruto from a head piece.

"One hour fifteen minutes," said the clone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was in front of the Hokage. "Mission complete one hour fifteen minutes," said Naruto.

"Do you want another mission?" asked the old man.

"I am going to train," said Naruto. "Sorry."

"Alright Naruto-kun," said the Hokage. "Before you go I want give you this wind jutsu as an apology for not doing more to help you."

"Hokage-sama, you have done then most I am truly grateful," Blond said with a bow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto went to a hot spring to relax before training and saw a white haired man peeping. "You do realize those kunochis are on the other side?" said Naruto.

"Go away kid," said Jiraiya.

Who are you?" asked Naruto

I am Jiraiya the Toad Sage," said the man doing a weird dance

"How about you train me and I won't expose you," said Naruto. "After all ity would be an honored to be train the great Jiraiya."

"Name kid?" asked the man.

"Naruto Uzumaki," said the blond.

Jiraiya looks shock and leaks out some killer intent. The man turns his head. "Very well I will train you," said Jiraiya. "Meet me at the Sannin training field behind the monument. If you don't know where it is ask Sarutobi-sensei."

Naruto nodded his head and walk away. The man growled. Sensei better have a damn good reason for lying to me," though Jiraiya.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the Hokage's office an hour later, Jiraiya was glaring at the Hokage. "You better have a damn good reason I was lied to Sensei," shouted Jiraiya the Anbu jump down to protect the Hokage

"You have the gall to lecture me?" asked the Hokage with a deadly tone. "I had an Anbu tell he was alive and where were you."

Jiraiya calmed himself. "It was one of your Anbu who told me he died in the attack killing the fox in the process," said the White haired man.

So we have traitors in our mist," said Sarutobi. "Are you going to train young Uzumaki?

Jiraiya walks out. "Yes I am, if he forgive me," said Jiraiya slamming the door behind him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End chapter

My beta is Miss Wicked Lovely she only does grammar but give me advice so thanks


	2. Training and Finals

Naruto are not owned by me

Naruto The Rikudo Sannin

Training and Finals

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was heading to the training ground that Jiraiya had told him to be at. He enters and sees the Sannin with a bag next to him. "Well Naruto let's begin. I need to know what Kakashi has taught you," said the old Sannin.

Tree walking," said Naruto. "And team work,"

"Anything else?" asked Jiraiya waiting for Naruto to elaborate.

"That bum is too busy teaching the Uchiha prick," said Naruto. "I have been self taught for a few years then had help with some Anbu."

Jiraiya was shaking with rage. "even Minato didn't play favorites," thought Jiraiya.

"I will speak to Sarutobi about this blatant favoritism," said Jiraiya. "I will teach you the Rasengan,"

"First step is rotation," said Jiraiya as he holds the water balloon.

Naruto watches as the water starts to rotate. "Go ahead give it a shot," said Jiraiya.

Naruto grabs the water balloon and starts to rotate it but after five minutes it explodes. "damn," said Naruto.

"Keep it up," said Jiraiya. "You did better than others,"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was lying down after completing the first step of the Rasengan "two hour to complete step one," said Jiraiya. "Naruto I will give you the second step and then I have to report to sensei," said Jiraiya.

He takes a rubber ball. "the next step is power," he explained. "You break the rubber ball with chakra," said Jiraiya as he demonstrates.

"Understood," said Naruto as he practices busting the ball.

Jiraiya disappears in a shunshin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Hokage's office Jiraiya was having a chat with Sarutobi. "Even his assigned sensei has neglected him," said Jiraiya with a disappointed tone. "You should have put him on a different team sensei."

"I knew and two of my jounin have started to train him," said Hokage. Plus I am doing all I can to make it up to the young man."

"I though he forgave you?" asked Jiraiya

"He has but I have not forgiven myself," said Sarutobi. "Like I said check with his new teachers."

"Who are they?" asked Jiraiya.

"Kurenai Yuhi and Yugao Uzuki," said Sarutobi.

"I will work something out with them," said Jiraiya. "Have a nice day sensei.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurenai was walking along the village when she was approached by Jiraiya. "Kurenai-san," said the man.

"Jiraiya-sama," she said. "What do you need?" she asked.

"I heard from sensei that you are training Naruto," said Jiraiya.

"His sensei, if you can call Hatake that, refused to train him," said Kurenai. "I decided to teach him a few things."

Jiraiya nods his head. "very well, Kurenai. I would like you to train him when I am unable to," said Jiraiya.

"Understood Jiraiya-sama," said Kurenai.

"Here is where he is at, learning the second step of the Rasengan," said Jiraiya making Kurenai eyes widen.

"So you taught him that jutsu," said Kurenai. "Thank you Jiraiya-sama,"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was at the training ground for two hours unable to make the ball bust. _"Damn what am I doing wrong?"_ he asked himself. _"Of course I need add rotation as well as power,"_

Naruto does that and finally bust the ball. "Yatta," he said.

He turns his head and sees Kurenai. "Kurenai sensei," said Naruto. "What are you doing here?"

"Jiraiya has given me permission to train you when he is not around. Now have you been working on the genjutsu I gave you?" she asked.

"I got it down but hard to control due to my reserves," said Naruto.

"Let me see," said Kurenai. "I might be able to help you,"

Naruto goes through hand seal. "Genjutsu Tree binding of death," said Naruto as Kurenai is wrapped in a tree. But it fall appears within a minutes. "Sorry Kurenai-sensei," said the genin.

"You are doing great, you just need to work on you control but you are almost there," she said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto tries to mix his exercises up causing his control to go to new heights after two hours. "Alright Naruto try it one more time" said Kurenai.

Naruto performs the jutsu and the tree warps around the jounin who smiles "well done Naruto," Kurenai said as she breaks out of the genjutsu.

"Mondays and Wednesday you will be training with me," said Kurenai

Tuesdays and Thursdays will be with Jiraiya,"

"Friday will be with Gai to get you taijutsu up. I had pulled some favors for him. Saturdays will be with Yugao and Sunday will D ranks missions," said Kurenai.

Hai sensei," said Naruto. "So I guess today is Monday so tomorrow I will be working with Jiraiya," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the two weeks Naruto has trained none stopped and done about forty D rank missions. Naruto was walking to the stadium when he was accosted by Sakura. "Were where you baka. Sensei told us to meet yesterday," she screeched.

Naruto walked by her not sparing a glance. "leave me alone you damn howler monkey and I thought I told you I am not on your team," said Naruto as he walks away.

Sakura was pissed. "I hope you die in the exams," she said hoping to get Naruto riled up. Ignoring her he walks away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the stadium Naruto stood next to Shikamaru. "alright my name is Genma and I am proctor. Now any questions," asked the senbon chewing jounin

"None alright since one Dosu dropped out Shikamaru will be facing Temari," said Genma. "Now Naruto Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyuga will be the first match,"

Naruto walks down as Neji does as well. "you are fated to lose," said Neji.

Naruto blinks. "is that all you're going to say after nearly murdering Hinata," said the blond. "I guess I have beat it in your thick skull about the fate," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Kage box, Sarutobi welcomed the Kazekage. "glade to see you can make it," said the old Hokage.

"The trip was uneventful," said the green robed Kazekage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That Baka won't win," she said. "Neji is a genius,"

"You should have more faith in your teammate," said a blond hair female.

"Who care Ino I hope he dies," said Sakura making Ino eyes widen.

"Sakura I am going somewhere else if you are going to wish for your teammate's death," said Ino as she walks away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Begin," said Genma as Neji charge forward Byakugan active.

Naruto runs forward grabbing the palm thrust aimed at his head. He then sends a kick to Neji head sending him back. "I was expecting more from a Hyuga. You rely too much on your eyes," said Naruto.

"I have no gifts from my family but I don't need them. Special eyes are nothing more than a crutch," said Naruto.

"What do you know always happy," said Neji. "I am nothing but a caged bird," said the Hyuga.

"You can fight the fate as well as I can. Nothing is set in stone," said Naruto. "I have trained hard since the first round."

Neji hits Naruto sending him back. "I sealed your chakra," said the Hyuga. "You should give up."

Naruto chuckled "so you did but I let you to show the weakness of the Gentle Fist," said the blond. "Watch carefully." Naruto chakra spikes.

Neji eyes widen. "He is unblocking the chakra point," said Neji.

Naruto throws some kunai as Neji rotates. "This is one of the ultimate defense of the Hyuga," said Neji.

Naruto keeps his distance knowing the Hyuga strong suit is taijutsu. "I will have the resort to ninjutsu," said the blond. "Wind Style: Sonic Boom," he said as he throws a disk of wind at Neji.

"Rotation," said Neji as he spins blocking the attack. "Is that it," said Neji.

"Wind Style: Air Cutter," said Naruto firing wind blades out of his mouth causing Neji to waste his chakra on the repeated assault. "I know my strengths and weakness," said the blond. "My greatest strength is my chakra capacity."

"So you are still a loser," said Neji.

"I can tell you are running low on chakra," said Naruto. "Wind Style: Bird of Prey," said the blond as a bird is formed of wind and it hits Neji knocking him to the ground. "Yields Neji," said Naruto placing his kunai on the Hyuga throat.

"I forfeit," said Neji.

"Winner is Naruto," said Genma.

The crowd cheers as Naruto walks to Neji and help him up "let go back to your team," said the blond genin.

Neji gives him a grateful smile "thank you," he said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Next match is Sasuke Uchiha vs. Gaara," said Genma as Gaara appears on the floor.

After waiting for a short while the crowd starts to boo.

In the Kage box the Hokage stood up. "Since Sasuke has not shown he is disquilifed," said the old man. The crowd boos. "There will be no favorites in these matches because the enemy will not wait."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sasuke has been disqualified. Next match will be Shino Aburame vs. Kankuro," said Genma.

The paint wearing ninja growled. "_I can't revel my weapons to soon,"_ he thought. "Proctor I forfeit."

"Shino wins," said Genma.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Next match is Shikamaru Nara vs. Temari," said Genma

Shikamaru groans. "Why do I have to fight," he said. "I should give up,"

"No you don't you lazy bum," said Naruto pushing the Nara to the floor.

"Damn Naruto," said the Nara.

"Begin," said Genma.

Temari opens her fan. "Wind Scythe Jutsu," said the Sand Kunoich blowing wind at Shikamaru who heads into manmade forest in the arena.

"Shadows Possession Jutsu," said the Nara as his shadow heads to Temari who dodges.

"I see he can only extend it with a shadow," thought Temari. "His limit is right here," she said slamming her fan on the ground.

Temari sees a shadow over her and jumps as the shadow almost caught her. "_His jacket,"_ she thought.

Shikamaru smirks and has his shadow attach to Temari. "How?" she asked.

"I will let you look," said Shikamaru as he turns his head making her do the same.

"The wall cast a shadow and my shadow was touching. I did not take my own shadow in to account," she thought.

"Shikamaru sigh "I forfeit," he said. "I am low on chakra,"

"Winner Temari," said Genma

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next match will be Gaara vs Naruto," said Genma.

A wind blows and Kakashi and Sasuke appear on the field. "we are not late are we?" asked the Jounin with his eye smile

"You student has been disqualified for being late," said Genma

"You can't do that," shouted Sasuke. "I demand to fight," said the Uchiha.

"Kakashi get your student off the field," said Genma.

"Oh well at least Naruto failed to win I am sure," said the Jounin.

"He is the one fighting in the second round. He beat Neji," said Genma "Get off the field,"

Kakashi lone eye narrows. "I will have the Hokage overturn this decision," said the silver haired jounin.

"Get off the field Jounin Kakashi," said the Hokage. "Your student failed to show up and he will not get promoted. Being late on a mission will be disastrous," he said.

Kakashi growls and disappears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright next match is Gaara vs. Naruto begin," said Genma.

Naruto goes through hand seal. "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough," he shouted firing a guest of wind making Gaara to block with his sand.

"I want to feel alive Uzumaki," said the red haired genin as he shoots sand at Naruto forcing him to dodge.

Gaara turns around "Rasengan," said Naruto as he is hit from the back. The Naruto in front disappears in a plume of smoke.

Kakashi eye widen. "he knows the Rasengan," said the jounin. "Who taught him that?" he asked.

"Jiraiya taught him that move because you were too busy teaching the Uchiha brat," said Kurenai

"How would you know?" asked Kakashi.

"Simple I taught him a few things myself. Since I was available," said the genjutsu mistress. "He is diamond in the rough."

"You have no right teaching him," said Kakashi eye narrowed.

"I wasn't the only one Hatake," said Kurenai.

"She is right we had the Hokage permission to train this youthful genin," said Gai. "I have lost a lot of respect for you Kakashi."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the field Gaara felt something on his hand. "that is my blood," screamed Gaara as he collapses.

Feathers start to fall on the crow.d "genjutsu," said Naruto breaking out of it as Sound and Sand Ninja start to attack.

The Invasion of the Leaf has begun

End

No beta for this chapter but Miss Wicked Lovely suggestions will help improve my story. Also a Shout out to my former Beta LUCARIO HMV ADVANCED for a job well done making this rewrite go smother. Thanks for your help tell me if this is better then the first of worse


	3. Invasion

I don't own Naruto

Naruto The Rikudo Sannin

Invasion

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto saw the other two Sand genins and their instructor jumps down. "Damn, too soon," said the jounin with half his head cover in a veil.

The Hidden Shinobi in the stands started to fight the Hidden Leaf forces. Kakashi slammed a kunai into one of the Sand ninjas as Kurenai and Asuma where fighting back to back.

In the Kage box was an explosion as Anbu rushed up to help their leader. "Well protect Hokage-sama," said the Anbu captain rushing to aid of thierleader

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Genma looked at the sand ninjas "take Gaara out of here" said the Sand Jounin getting out a kunai

"I am giving you an A rank mission to capture or kill those three," said Genma. "I will send some back up in a little bit."

The Sand Jounin throws a kunai at Naruto but is intercepted by a senbon. "Your fight is with me," said Genma as Naruto rushes after the Sand siblings.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the stands Kakashi saw Sakura. "Sakura glad I taught you genjutsu releases now wake up Shikamaru. You, Sasuke and Shikamaru go after Naruto. Sasuke is in charge," said Kakashi as he summons a small dog. "Pakkun will lead you there."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was chasing the three Sand Ninja. He dodges a wind blast and saw Temari with her fan out. "Move aside," said Naruto getting ready to fight as

"You will not harm my brothers," said Temari. She swing her fan creating a guest of wind which head towards.

Naruto goes through hand seal and blows some wind out of his mouth making a vacuum of wind when the two attack collide. "I see you really do care about Gaara," said Naruto. "However he is threat to my village and must be stopped."

"I will not let you pass," she said. "Wind Scythe Jutsu," she said blowing a guest of wind at Naruto who flips underneath the branch.

Naruto goes through hand seals. "Wind Style: Leaf Blade," said Naruto as he fire a blade of wind from his hand cutting Temari off her branch. Naruto appears behind her and chops her on the neck "That takes care of her," said Naruto as he grabs her and lays her down in the under brush to hide her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke and his team where trying to catch up to Naruto when the small pug stops "I smell eight ninja. Wait, I smell one more, make that nine ninjas.

Shikamaru thinks for a moment "I will face them,"said the Nara. "An ambush is the best way to deal with this."

Sasuke nods his head and he and Sakura headed onwards.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shikamaru was hiding in the trees shadow when he see the eight sound ninja. "They can't cover their tracks very well," said the lead ninja as he tries to move but freeze. "so the Shadow Paralysis Jutsu," he said

"That is the old name. It is called the Shadow Possession Jutsu, old man," said Shikamaru.

"It is just a kid," said one of the sound nins.

"Oh no there is only eight of them," said Shikamaru. "The ninth one stays back in case of an ambush," thought Shikamaru as he takes out a couple of Shuriken and throws them only to be intercepted by some kunai.

"Found you," said Shikamaru as he tried to extend his shadow but is running low on Chakra.

"It looks like you are running low on chakra, kid," said the leader. "Hey you come down and take this kid's head off."

A shadow jumps down reveling to be Leaf Jounin with a sound ninja dead under his arm "Asuma-sensei," said Shikamaru.

Asuma glares and quickly dispatches the sound ninjas. "You did well Shikamaru," said Asuma.

Shikamaru sighs "yea but it was too much work," he said.

Asuma smiles "I will go on ahead, you relax," said the jounin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was chasing after Gaara. "Damn he is still after us," said Kankuro.

"Kankuro," said female voice.

"Temari I see you made it back," said Kankuro.

"Sorry I failed to hold him off any longer," she said. "He is a strong genin,"

"I will hold him off," said the paint wearing ninja as he hands Gaara to his sister.

Naruto smiled "I was wondering when you would catch up Shino," said Naruto.

"Naruto-san, go after Gaara. Me and my opponent never had our match," said Shino.

Naruto jumps off "alright be careful Shino," said Naruto as he heads to Gaara's location.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shino was staring down Kankuro "you won't win," said Kankuro as he unsealed a puppet. Shino releases his insects from his sleeves.

The puppet charges and grabs Shino. "Got you now," said Kankuro as Shino smirks under his coat as he dissolve into bugs.

The sand genin turns his head and sees Shino aiming a punch to him making barley able to dodge as it goes a millimeter by his head.

"Poison fog," said Kankuro as his puppet unleashes a fog of poison making Shino wobble "you're done," said Kankuro.

"I will stop you," said Shino. "Your chakra string are you greatest weakness," said the bug user weakly.

Kankuro looks down and see Shino's hive on his strings as they launch them self on to Kankuro draining his chakra causing him to collapse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto finally caught up to Gaara. "Listen Gaara we do need to fight. I know your pain," said Naruto. "Being alone and with no one to care for you, it hurts right Gaara?"

Mother wants your blood, Uzumaki…" said Gaara as he flings his sister away with his face half transformed.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu," said Naruto as he launched a wave of a hundred clones at Gaara. "Shadow clone explosion." Some of the clones explode while the other engage in close combat.

"These will not stop me!" said the genin as he destroys the clones but does not see Naruto in the area "where are you?" asked Gaara.

"Up here Gaara," said Naruto as the sand genin looks up and sees Naruto in the air. "Sky Dive Rasengan," said Naruto as he flies down on Gaara slamming his Rasengan into Gaara destroying his armor but he is otherwise unharmed.

Naruto is backhanded by Gaara sand into a tree. "What are you doing dope," said an arrogant voice.

"Terrific," said Naruto getting up "Why are you here?" said Naruto.

"I am in charge of this mission. You are to let me fight," said Sasuke.

Naruto sighed. "Fine if think if you can handle it but if you start to lose ground I will step in," said Naruto as he jumps away to another branch

"I don't need your help," said the Uchiha.

"You are in charge of who came with you. Unless the Hokage orders it, separate missions don't fall under the jurisdiction of the other squad leaders," explained Naruto. "Sasuke we will face him together or we will lose,"

"I don't lose," said the Uchiha as he charges to the partially transformed genin and is knocked out instantly.

Naruto eyes widen as Gaara sand is heading toward Sasuke. Naruto seeing no other goes through hand seal and disappears with Sasuke reappears where Naruto was. "Rasengan," said Naruto as he slams his attack into Gaara sand obliterating it. _"You idiot I saved you from death,"_ thought Naruto.

In the tree Asuma was watching as he smiles. _"Good work Naruto. I will put that rescue in my report,"_ he thought ready to jump in if needed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto eyes widen as Gaara body goes through a full transformation. "Oh no," said Temari.

"He is transforming," said Naruto as he goes through hand seal "Summoning Jutsu," said Naruto as a Giant Toad with a sword appears…

"Naruto why am I here?" asked the Toad as he see the demon in front of him "I guess you want me to fight Sand demon."

"Just for a little while Boss," said Naruto. "If Jiraiya had not had not me sigh the summoning I'd be screwed."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Flashback_

_Jiraiya was at the training ground "Naruto I am going to have you sign the toad contract," said Jiraiya._

_Naruto nods his head "Right," said Naruto. "How do I sign?"_

"_Cut your thumb and sign with blood. To summon a beast you must offer blood," said Jiraiya. "These are the hand seal,"_

_Naruto watches and mimics the seals, summoning the Boss on his first try._

_End Flashback_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Any advice?" asked Naruto.

"It seem the boy is under the sleeping possum which has awakened the beast," said Boss Toad. "We need to get close and wake him up,"

"Easier than done," said Naruto.

Here he comes," said Boss Toad.

"Wind Style Drilling Air bullets," said the one tail in a hillbilly accent firing a bullet of air.

"Boss Toad I need fire," said Naruto going through hand seal "Wind Style: Sonic Bomb," said Naruto as he throws on wind bald from his arm

"Fire Style: Toad Fire Bomb," said the Boss toad as his fire is power slightly by the wind attack.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuma was amazed "combination jutsu, that is advanced," said Asuma. "I am recommending him for a promotion."

"_I might teach some wind jutsu when this is over,"_ said Asuma to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Boos Toad he is trying to drive us out of his reach," said Naruto.

"We will use combine transformation jutsu to turn into something with fangs and claws," said Gamabunta.

Right," said Naruto.

"Here we go, transform," said Gamabunta as Naruto turns the toad into a wolf.

The wolf runs and claws the demon as Naruto jumps up and goes for a punch right to Gaara head.

"No I just came out!" said Shukaku as he dissolves into sand.

The two genins fall on the ground. Gaara tries to move as Naruto walks to him with a limp. "Stay away!" said Gaara. "I will not cease to exist!"

"I will ask again, it hurts doesn't it?" said Naruto. "Being shunned and hated. However I found something worth fighting for."

"What?" asked Gaara.

"My friends, I fight for them. That is why I am strong," said Naruto.

"I have no one to care for me," said Gaara. "My only existence was killing."

"A good friend showed me the way. To be strong find something worth protecting," said Naruto.

"I am a monster. I have no one who want to be my friend," said Gaara.

Naruto extends his hand. "Let me be the first to be your friend," said the blond genin.

"I will believe one more time," said Gaara as he grabs Naruto hand and is helped up.

"I can tell your bother, sister and your sensei care about you. Try to reconnect with the bond," said Naruto.

"Are you sure they care about me?" asked the sand genin.

"Why not ask them?" asked Naruto

Kankuro and Temari appears "Gaara, you alright?" asked Kankuro.

"You baka you had us worried," said Temari.

"Fall back, I don't want to fight anymore," said the red haired genin.

The two leave holding their brother. "Temari, Kankuro, I am sorry for everything," said Gaara.

"We are family Gaara, we will stick by you," said Kankuro getting a nod from Temari.

"Thank god that's over," said Naruto as Asuma jumps down.

"Well done Naruto. Let head back," said Asuma.

"Dope," said the voice of Sasuke. "You interfered with my fight."

Asuma continue to smoke. "Liston Sasuke. Had I not you would be dead," said Naruto. "You arrogance and superiority complex is you greatest weakness."

"You took my glory and I will take it back by getting rid of you," he shouted right before Asuma knocks him out.

"Damn Uchiha," said Asuma

"Don't do that to Sasuke-kun," shouted Sakura.

"You have the audacity to order me around genin?" asked Asuma losing his patients. "Learn your place or you will be dropped from the program."

The two jump away with Asuma holding Sasuke.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been two day since the battle and everyone was at the funeral of the Third Hokage. "So he fell," said Naruto saddened. "He will be missed,"

Kurenai and Asuma nodded their heads. "He lives inside all of our hearts," said Kurenai.

"Dad," said Asuma as he silently cried. "I wish we had more to time to make amends,"

Konohamaru was weeping as Iruka was comforting him. "The will of Fire still burns in all of us," said Iruka.

Everyone placed a flower on the coffin and it was lowered into the ground so mark the end of the god of Shinobi.

Rest in Peace

End

A/N:I will try to get updated all day before work to where I want to be. Please I need reive good or bad and how to do better.


	4. Itachi Uchiha

Naruto are not owned by me

Naruto The Rikudo Sannin

Itachi Uchiha

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On a balcony Jiraiya was standing looking out the village "What can I do for you honorable elders?" asked Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya, the Daimyo wants you to be the Fifth Hokage," said the female elder.

"Sorry I am not fit for the job." said Jiraiya. "Who else has been nominated?"

"No one," said the male elder.

"I would like to search for another Sannin," said Jiraiya. "Tsunade the slug princess."

"Did she not leave and swear to never come back?" said the female.

"I will convince her," said Jiraiya.

"Very well," said the male elder

"I will be taking Naruto Uzumaki with me," said Jiraiya.

"Why him and not Sasuke?" asked the female.

"Simple, Sasuke is a spoiled brat who gets everything," said Jiraiya. "I will not teach him. Plus Naruto has a gift to turn people to his cause.

"Fine," said the male advisor in resignation.

Jiraiya disappears in a shunshin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurenai was walking with Asuma when they passed Kakashi "You two on a date?" asked the jounin.

Kurenai looks down. "No Kakashi, we just came back from a meeting which all jounin where supposed to be present for," said Asuma.

"We threw in our nominations for chunin," said Kurenai. "You should be proud one of your students was nominated."

"Sasuke?" said Kakashi.

"Not him, he abused the authority you gave him and almost got killed by Gaara. Plus he attack a comrade for taking his glory" said Asuma with a snort and fingers in a quotation marks. "Naruto Uzumaki was nominated due to his quick think and strategizing as well as rescuing the Uchiha."

Kakashi eyes narrowed "the loser could not have been nominated." said Kakashi. "What did he do to earn it?"

"That 'loser', as you put it did a lot," said Asuma losing his cool.

"He beat the one tailed Jinchuuriki and used a collaboration jutsu with the Boss toad, plus saving the ungrateful brat," said Asuma. "I should know I watched the whole battle,"

"The final decision will be made by the council," said Kakashi. "By the way," said Kakashi looking in the stall he sees two figures get out of the dango shop.

The two jounin disappears in a shunshin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuma and Kurenai appears in front of two people in black cloak with red clouds wearing straw hats "You two obviously aren't from around here," said Asuma.

"Asuma, Kurenai, it has been a long time," said the calm voice of one of them putting both jounins on gaurd.

"Since you know you must be a ninja from this village," said Asuma narrowing his eyes.

The man looks up revealing the Sharingan "well what do you know? It's Itachi, Itachi Uchiha," said Asuma with a grin.

The other one lower his hat revealing blue skin with shark like teeth. "Let me introduce myself. I am Kisame Hoshigake," said the man.

"We know who you are, Kisame," said Kurenai. "Monster of the Hidden Mist wanted in the Land of Water for the murder of his comrades and attempt on the Daimyo's life."

"I am honored," said Kisame. "My reputation precedes me."

"Don't be," said Kurenai. "It is nothing to be proud of."

"I would rather not fight you," said Itachi with no emotion.

Asuma took a drag from his cancer stick "That is hilarious, coming from a man who murders his own people," said Asuma getting his trench knives out.

"Itachi can I kill them?" asked Kisame with a blood thirsty grin

"It looks like we won't get out without bloodshed," said Itachi. "Make it quick, you tend to make too much noise and attract too much attention."

"They're as good as dead," said Kisame slamming his sword on the ground causing a crater

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was walking to the ramen stall when he saw Yugao at the stall "Yugao-sensei," said Naruto waving her over

"Naruto what is going on?" asked the purple haired Kunoich as she fall in step with him

"Just getting a bite to eat," said Naruto. "I am sorry to hear about your boyfriend's death."

"Thank you for condolences," Yugao said as a bird with a note lands on Yugao arm. Taking the note she reads it. "We will have to cut this short," she said. "It seems Itachi is in the village."

She gets up "Wait! Let me come," said Naruto.

"It is too dangerous," said the ex Anbu.

"I can help fight and it would better to have more comrade fighting," said Naruto.

Yugao nods her head "let's go then," she said."However if I tell you leave you are to flee. Got it."

Hai," said Naruto as they head out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuma was holding off Kisame with his trench knives as Kurenai was going through hand seal and tree grabbed on to Itachi and Kisame "About time, Kurenai," said Asuma as get got up from his knee he was down on.

Kurenai appears through the tree kunai in hand. "Here we go," said she as Itachi opened his eyes and Kurenai got bound by the tree.

"Genjutsu of that level won't affect me," said Itachi as he appears above Kurenai.

"Genjutsu Reversal," said Kurenai as she bit her lip releasing the illusion allowing her to dodge the kunai but is kicked into the water.

Asuma was locked in battle. "Samahada does not cut. It shaves to ribbons," said Kisame as Asuma arms is slash slightly by the weapon.

"Let's end this Kisame," said Itachi as he and his partner rush the two Jounin.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu," said Kisame as another water dragon blocks it.

"Hello, Sharingan Kakashi," said Itachi.

"Well I had you had it out with Zabuza," said Kisame.

"Yes I did," said Kakashi. "Water Style: Water Wall."

The water surrounds the masked jounin. "Not even a hand seal," thought Kakashi who was breathing hard

"You are strong Sharingan Kakashi but not good enough," said Itachi as he stabs the jounin with his kunai only to dissolve into water.

Kurenai see Itachi next her as she goes to stab him. "He's shadow clone," shouted Kakashi as he tackles Kurenai away as the clone explodes.

Kurenai!" shouted Asuma.

You have great skill with the Sharingan," said Itachi closing his eyes "however." Itachi opens his eyes. "Only a true Uchiha can resist the ultimate visual Jutsu."

"Close your eyes!" shouted the jounin. "If you look in his eyes your finished."

So you know of it?" asked Itachi

Kakashi looks at the eyes and a second later falls down. Kisame rushes the two jounins. "Let end these two," said Kisame

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rasengan!" shouted a voice as Kisame is launched back by a blue sphere.

Itachi eyes narrow. "Naruto Uzumaki, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki," said Itachi.

Naruto pull down his headband. "the Sharingan has one weakness and that I must look you in the eyes," said the blond genin.

Naruto gets out his wooden sword. "Dance of the crescent moon," said Naruto as he rushes the Uchiha and disappear with two clones appearing next to Itachi.

Itachi closes his eyes and reopens them showing a different pattern. "Amaterasu," said Itachi as black flames swallow the clones. "What," asked Itachi as he feels two hands on his ankles? Looking up he sees Naruto with his bokken with a green outline on the blade coming down on him.

The sword hits Itachi shoulder as he disappears in a flock of crows. "Almost had him," said Naruto.

Naruto is sent back by a kick. "you are coming with us, Naruto Uzumaki," said Itachi as he is grabbed by a clone.

"Clone explosion," said Naruto as the clone holding on to Itachi blew up forcing Itachi to disappear in flock of crows.

"You are skilled for a genin," said Itachi. "However, you don't have as much experience," said Itachi. "And I need you alive so I am holding back."

Yugao was watching and saw her moment to strike. "Leaf Blade," she shouted as she slammed her saber into Itachi shoulder but he disappeared in flock of crows.

Yugao jumped next to Naruto. "Kisame deal with them," said Itachi as Kisame rushes forward "summoning Jutsu," said a voice as the sword is blocked by a toad with a shield

"Dramatic Leaf Hurricane," said another voice as Gai and Jiraiya appear. "You are done here. We have called Anbu," said the green beast.

Kisame growls in annoyance. "We aren't here to fight a pointless battle," said Itachi. "Let's go Kisame."

The two missing ninja run a distance as Jiraiya puts his hands on the ground "Ninja Art Stone Toad Trap," said Jiraiya as the field turns into some flesh.

Itachi opens his eyes "Amaterasu," he said. The black flames burned through the back, allowing Itachi to flee with Kisame.

Jiraiya looks at Kakashi. "Now we need Tsunade more than ever, said Jiraiya. "Naruto, we have a mission to find the Sannin Tsunade,"

"What rank?" asked Naruto.

"A-rank it might be upgraded," said Jiraiya.

Yugao walks up to Naruto. "Naruto, catch," she said tossing her sword.

"But sensei this is…" he said.

"When the student becomes a journeyman, you are given the blade of your master," said Yugao.

Jiraiya looks at the blade. "I guess it can't be helped," said the Sannin with a sigh.

Naruto looks at Jiraiya. "What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"That was your mother's blade," said Jiraiya. "I was order to keep it a secret till you where ready,"

"Why did not tell me?" asked Naruto eyes watering

"She had a lot of enemies, mostly from the Mist," said Jiraiya. "I think you are ready to know who she was at least."

Jiraiya sighed. "Her name was Kushina Uzumaki," said Jiraiya.

The Jounin gasped. "I have a feeling I know who his father is," said Asuma.

Kurenai nods. "All the traits are there," said Kurenai. The looks and the skils."

"Kushina was our squad leader," said Yugao.

"What are you all talking about?" asked Naruto turning his head.

Asuma take another drag of his cigarette. "The three of us, Kurenai, Yugao and myself where her genin students," said the bearded jounin.

Naruto sighed. "I don't like the fact it was kept from me, but I am sure you had your reasons," he said. "How about my father?" asked the genin

"I am sorry that info is to released when you become jounin or reach sixteen," said Jiraiya. "You father had a lot of enemies who would want you dead in spite of him."

"Very well let go find Tsunade," said Naruto.

"Naruto," said Asuma.

"Yes Asuma?" asked Naruto as he catches a scroll.

"This is a wind jutsu I promised to myself I would teach you," said the chain smoker. "Jiraiya will help you in that regards,"

"Thank you Asuma-sensei for the scroll, I can teach you something that might help. Are you a wind user?" asked Naruto.

"I am the only one next to you," said the bearded jounin.

"Focus the wind below your feet. It's a levitation technique I created." said Naruto as he demonstrates.

"I will try it," said Asuma as he levitates a few inches off the ground. "It takes too much control," said Asuma as he fall down.

Naruto chuckles at Asuma. "That can be a control exercise," said Naruto. "It will bring your control to new heights and boost you reserves."

"I will keep that in mind," said Asuma. "Make the village proud kid. You have your mother's determination."

Naruto smiles gratefully. "Thank you," said the blond as he walks away with Jiraiya.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End chapter

A/N: Please review no flames but helpful advice.


	5. The Search for Tsunade

I don't own Naruto

Naruto The Rikudo Sannin

The Search for Tsunade

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was next to Jiraiya. "Why are we stopping?" said Naruto.

"I think it's time to see if you secondary affinity," said Jiraiya.

"Alright," said Naruto.

Jiraiya gets a piece of paper and hands it to Naruto.

"Channel your chakra into the paper," Jiraiya said.

"I know," said Narutoas channels ithis paper splits into four pieces. One piece got soggy. The second piece ignited and burned to ash. The third wrinkled up and the fourth turns to dust. "What the hell?" said Naruto. "Does that I have all elements?"

Jiraiya eyes narrowed. "The only way you can have all of the elemental infinity is if you have those eyes," he said. "Naruto channel chakra through your eyes."

Naruto does as Jiraiya instructed and started to scream. "Hurry shut off the flow!" shouted Jiraiya.

Naruto eyes remain blue as he gasps for breath. "So that proves it," said Jiraiya. "Naruto you have a doujutsu,"

"What kind?" asked Naruto.

"I think I know. But why could you not activate it?" asked Jiraiya.

"It felt like something blocking the flow of chakra to my eyes therefore burning my eyes from the overload," said Naruto.

Jiraiya examined Naruto's eyes. "Looks like you have a hidden seal near you iris of the eyes," said Jiraiya. "Naruto lay down. I want to check this out."

Naruto laid down and Jiraiya put a palm over his body. After searching he frowned. "That is a problem," he said "Good news is I can break the seal. Bad news it will hurt like bitch."

"Do it," said Naruto he said with gritted teeth waiting for pain.

Jiraiya goes through hand seals "Blockage seal, release," said Jiraiya as he puts two fingers on Naruto forehead.

"Arrrgh!" shouted Naruto as he squirms from the pain. After ten minutes of extreme pain Naruto closes his eyes and fall into a deep slumber.

"It should take him day of rest so his eyes can be unlocked," said Jiraiya. "Only two groups know this seal. The Uzumaki and the Uchiha." Jiraiya narrow his eyes "I must get to the bottom of this."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After waiting a day Naruto opens his eyes "That was the worst pain ever," said the genin sitting up

"Glad you woke up," said Jiraiya. "I found a lead on Tsunade,"

"So where is she?" asked Naruto.

"She is Tanzuka Gai," said Jiraiya. "She love to gamble. So we can use that to our advantage."

Naruto bows his head "Thank you, Jiraiya-sensei," he said. "Let us head out."

"I want you to channel chakra through your eyes," said Jiraiya. Naruto does as told and his blue eyes transformed to purple eyes with a ripple pattern. "The Rinnegan," whispered the Sannin.

"Sensei?" asked Naruto. "What are the eyes called?"

"Naruto, I want you to not activate these in the village unless absolutely needed," said Jiraiya in a serous voice.

"Why?" asked Naruto. "How powerful are they

"You have one of the strongest bloodlines. People within the village will try to get those eyes," said the Sannin. "The Rinnegan."

"Understood," said Naruto.

"I know you have the affinity for all element which means I will teach you some fire jutsu and some earth style," said Jiraiya.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In an underground lair a paled skin man was thrashing "Damn you sensei!" said the man while screaming in agony

"Lord Orochimaru," said a person, "here is your medicine."

"That damn medicine does not help!" said Orochimaru as he kills the unknown doctor

"Well at least you marked Sasuke," said the said a voice

"Yes Kabuto, it only cost me my arms and jutsus," said Orochimaru. "I will burn the Leaf to the ground and kill all of it's inhabitance."

What can we do to heal you?" asked Kabuto. "My medicine is a temporary solution."

"I know only one person who can heal me," said Orochimaru.I have my teammate help us, Tsunade."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the town a blond haired female walking out after winning big at the casino "Something is going to happen, considering I hit the jackpot," thought the woman.

"Hello Tsunade," said a voice as Orochimaru and Kabuto appear.

"Orochimaru, what do I owe the visit?" asked the blond haired woman

"Well I need you help with a problem that I came across," said the Snake Sannin as he shows his arms.

"How did that happen?" asked Tsunade.

"Oh you know just killed Sensei and he left me with a parting gift," said Orochimaru.

"Tsunade-sama let us not deal with these two," said a black haired female as she rolls out her sleeve and fires darts at the two at great speeds forcing them to dodge.

"There is no need for that dear Shizune," said Orochimaru. "I was not talking to you."

Tsunade-sama," begged Shizune

"Enough Shizune," said Tsunade.

"If you help me, I will bring back you loved ones," said Orochimaru.

Tsunade's eyes widened. "What?" she whispered as a single tear is seen.

"I will give you a week to decide," said Orochimaru as he and Kabuto disappear in the ground.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jiraiya and Naruto head into town "Alright let's head to the nearest bar," said the Toad Sage.

Naruto looks at him "Why?" Naruto asked

"Tsunade loves to drink, so that is our best bet on finding her," said Jiraiya. The two get to a bar and see a blond haired female sitting in a booth "Tsunade!" said Jiraiya.

The blond haired woman looks up "Jiraiya? Today is full of reunions," she said.

"What do you mean?" asked Jiraiya eyes narrowing.

"Orochimaru came by and we chatted and said hi," said Tsunade. "Meet my apprentice Shizune," said the blond Sannin.

"This is my second apprentice Naruto Uzumaki," said Jiraiya making Tsunade eyes widen slightly.

"So he is alive," said Tsunade. "Why are you here?"

"Sensei has died and the village wants you to be Hokage," said Jiraiya.

Tsunade eyes narrow "I refuse," she said. "It's fool gamble,"

"Tsunade reconsider," said Jiraiya.

"Every Hokage has died in that position. It is a death sentence," said Tsunade. "My own grandfather died young in that position, Sarutobi-sensei and Yondaime died as well. It is a death wish," she said as she felt the killer intent coming from Naruto. "Got something to say Brat?"

"You're a disgrace," said Naruto. You sully your own grandfather name and drag it through the mud. Let's go sensei we need this heartless bitch as Hokage until she gets out of her pity party."

"Outside said Tsunade.

Naruto and Tsunade stand across from each other. "I can't believe I am being goaded into fighting a genin," Tsunade said to herself.

"Well come at me," said Tsunade as she bring her hand up.

Naruto rushes the Sannin and goes for a kick but Tsunade blocks it with her forearm "Gotcha," she thought. "Heaven kick of pain!" she shouted bringing her leg up and slamming it down on Naruto blocking it with his arm causing a crater.

Tsunade eyes widen at the bold move. "How are you arms not damaged?" she asked.

"I infused my arms with chakra," said Naruto. "The absorbed the blow, but the attack still hurt."Naruto send a punch to her making her gasp "I told you I'd get a hit," said Naruto. "You underestimated me and paid for it."

Fine, kid gloves come off," said Tsunade.

Naruto stands against Tsunade's as she cocks her fist back and lets it fly. Naruto does the same and the two fist clash. You see a body being flung back into tree.

Naruto is seen in the tree. "You haven't lost your strength," he said getting up from his position.

Tsunade chuckles as she walks to the boy and heals him. "It is hard to impress me genin," said the blond woman. "I guess I will believe one more time," she said. "But first we have a snake in the grass to deal with," said Tsunade.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade was walking to the meeting as Jiraiya, Shizune and Naruto where hidden. "So have you made your decision Tsunade?" asked Orochimaru.

"I will heal you," she said as Orochimaru presents his arms and Tsunade hands glow green.

Kabuto's eyes narrow and he throws a kunai "Kabuto what is the meaning of this?" demand Orochimaru.

"Forgive me Orochimaru-sama, but that jutsu was meant to kill you," he said as Tsunade smirks and charges the stunned Sannin but is intercepted by Kabuto who blocks a punch but grimaces in pain. "She will be tough," thought Kabuto.

Kabuto hand glow green and he tries to land a hit but misses and is punched several feet back. "I will end you both," said Tsunade as she charges Orochimaru but is punched by Kabuto.

Kabuto is hit several times in the arms and legs causing him to fall down "what did you do?" demanded Kabuto.

"I scrambled you nerves so you can't move a part without moving something else," said Tsunade getting ready to rush her enemy.

"Kabuto flexes his fingers "when I move my left hand, my right leg moves. It might be tough but I can work with that," he thought as he dodges a punches shocking Tsunade.

"You are too dangerous to be kept alive," said Tsunade as Kabuto rushes her and slams a green palm at Tsunade legs making her fall down. "What?" she growled.

"I cut the muscles in your legs," said Kabuto. "You will die now."

Kabuto rushes the down medic but is sent back by a punch "You will not going near her!" said Naruto as he appears in front of Kabuto

"You think you can take me?" asked Kabuto. "You were much weaker then Sasuke and he can't even touch me."

"If you think you're so tough then put you your money where your mouth is," said Naruto. "A shinobi's greatest weapon is deception,"

Naruto disappears in a shunshin and slams a fist into Kabuto making him cough up some blood. Naruto spun in mid air a kicked Kabuto back. "How are you this strong?" asked Kabuto who breathing hard.

Orochimaru charged Naruto was sent back by Jiraiya. "time to end this battle my old friend," said the toad Sannin

"Kabuto get over here," said Orochimaru.

Kabuto shunshin over and goes through hand seal. "Summining Jutsu the three Sannin shouted as Gamabunta appear next to Jiraiya. The Slug Boss appears next to Tsunade and Manda the Snake Boss next to Orochimaru.

"Well," said Gamabunta. "This is quite a reunion,"

"Orochimaru why did you summon me? I will demand one hundred sacrifices after this!" said Manda.

"Katsuyu, let us take Manda down," said Tsunade.

"Right Tsunade," said the Slug Boss.

Naruto eyes harden as he levitates "I will help," said Naruto taking out his sword.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gamabunta I need oil," said Jiraiya as Naruto goes through hand seal blowing wind into the oil and flames increase its ferocity. Manda goes underneath avoiding the attack.

Naruto goes through hand seal "big mistake," said the genin "I am not just a wind user, I'm also an earth user," he said. "Earth Style: Dark Swamp." The ground below turns into a swamp getting Manda stuck. "You got stuck," said Naruto.

"Acid Spit," said Katsuyu as she spits acid at the stuck Manda blocking it with his tail.

"Orochimaru, when I see again your dead!" said the Snake boss as he disappears in a puff of smoke.

Orochimaru growls "Kabuto get us out of here," said the Orochimaru as Kabuto goes through hand seal and both him and his master disappear underground.

Naruto lands. "Takes a shit load of control use that levitation jutsu," he said regaining his breath.

Tsunade walks up to Naruto "I will come back and become the Godaime Hokage," she said.

Naruto smiles. "Great. Mission successful," he said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four Shinobi and a pig walk to the gates "Halt," said Izumo one of the guard. "Paper please," said the chunin.

"Jiraiya with Naruto. Mission to bring back the Godaime was successful," said Jiraiya.

"You can all head to the tower," said Izumo.

The group heads to the tower to announce the return of Tsunade.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End

End chapter:


	6. The battle with the immortals

Naruto are not owned by me

Naruto The Rikudo Sannin

The battle with the immortals

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade was reading the nomination and frown when she saw someone brought Sasuke up for promotion. "Denied," she said.

"Anbu bring me these two genins," said Tsunade.

Hai," said two Anbu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was standing in front of Asuma "Ready," said Naruto as he brought his kunai up glowing green.

"First to draw blood wins," said Asuma as the two charged each other.

The Anbu appears in the field "Naruto Uzumaki, you are to report to Hokage-sama," said the Anbu.

Naruto nods his head "I will be there," he said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was standing in front of Tsunade with Shikamaru next to him "Naruto Uzumaki and Shikamaru Nara in recognition of you skill you both have been promoted to chunin," said Tsunade "Dismissed," she said.

Hai," both new chunin said.

Naruto was walking down the street when he saw Kurenai and Yugao. "Kurenai-sensei, Yugao sensei," said Naruto.

"Hey Naruto," said Kurenai as they see the vest. "Congrats on the promotion to chunin."

"I owe to you two," said Naruto as he sees Yugao down. "Are you alright sensei?"

"Yugao's boyfriend was killed during the invasion," said Kurenai.

"I am sorry to hear that," said Naruto turning his attention to Yugao.

Kurenai notices Naruto distance look. "You alright?" she asks.

"Just thinking of what I would have become if I had not met you both," said Naruto with a smiles.

"You would still be shouting at the top of your lungs," said Kurenai.

"Hey," said Naruto. "I wasn't that bad," he said with a pout

An Anbu appears. "Uzumaki-san you are to head to the Hokage's office for a mission," said the Anbu.

"I will head there immediately," said Naruto as he disappeared in a shunshin.

Getting to the office he is ushered in. "Need to see me Hokage-sama?" asked Naruto.

"I need you to lead team 8 in a mission to deliver a document to the capital," said Tsuande.

"Understood," said Naruto

Naruto was standing in front of Kiba, Hinata and Shino "you know the mission. It is a C rank mission," said Naruto.

The four Shinobi head to the fire temple for an seemingly easy mission.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In an unknown base several people were gathered around a circle. "Leader-sama," said a deep voice.

"Report Zetsu," said a man with purple eyes.

"The Kyuubi Host is out of the village heading the Fire Capital," said the plant like man.

"Hidan and Kakazu will capture him, kill anyone else," said the man.

"There is monk with a huge bounty. I will kill him after," said Kakazu.

"These heathen will feel the fury of Jashin-sama!" said the man.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and his team were heading to the temple. When they were forced to dodges kunai. "Hinata," said Naruto.

Byakugan," she said. "Naruto, there are two signature approaching fast!"

Naruto growled. "Kiba and Hinata will hide and prepare an ambush," said Naruto. "Shino you're with me,"

Kiba and Hinata get in the foliage as two men appear making Naruto gasp "Akatsuki," he whispered. He runs through hand seals "Summoning Jutsu," said Naruto as a small toad appears. "Gamakachi tell Hokage-sama the Akatsuki has attacked and to send back up," said the blond.

The two appears in front of Naruto "Naruto Uzumaki, come with us." said Kakazu.

"Shino," whispered Naruto.

Shino nods his head. "Who are they?" whispered Shino.

"S rank ninja," said Naruto. He goes through hand seal "Wind Stlye: Kamikaze Blast," he said as a gust of wind is shot from him destroying the trees hitting the two S rank ninja.

Hidan had cuts on his body with Kakazu look like he had no damage. "What was that you fucker?!" shouted the silver Haired ninja.

"Hidan above you," said Kakazu. Hidan looks up as Naruto appears with his saber cutting off his head.

"That was too easy," thought Naruto.

"That hurts like a bitch!" shouted the decapitated head of Hidan.

Naruto eyes widen. "So he can't be killed by ordinary means," said Naruto.

"Catching Hidan off guard is nothing special," said the masked man with black hair.

"Fuck you Kakazu get my fucking head back on," said the silver haired ninja.

Kakazu walks to Hidan's head only to be stabbed by Naruto. "Two down," said Naruto as he turns his head and walks back.

"Naruto, behind you!" shouted Hinata as Naruto is kicked into a tree.

Kiba was shaking like a leaf. "Impossible I aimed for your heart," said Naruto.

Kakazu sheds his coat "you did but," he said. "I have five hearts,"

Naruto eyes widen "Kakazu, get my fucking head back on," shouted Hidan.

Kakazu walk to the head and black threads come out and reattach his head. "Don't let your guard down," said Kakazu

Naruto and his team are facing the two member of Akatsuki "You head bands remind me of the first Konoha ninja I faced," said Kakazu. "Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju."

"You lie," shouted Kiba. "You should not be alive."

"Well thank to the earth grudge fear jutsu I grabs hears from shinobis I have beat and left alive to pull out the hearts," he said.

Naruto growled, "Damn! I hope back up gets here soon," he thought as he gets reayd to fight the two

Four masks jump out of Kakazu back "now," said Kakazu. "Lighting Style: Thunder bolt," he said as the mask unleashes a bolt of lightning at Naruto.

Going through hand seals, "Wind Style: Wind Wall," Naruto said blowing wind out of his mouth blocking the attack.

Naruto turns his head ducking under a three bladed scythe "Parasitic insect swarm," said Shino as his bug launch them self against Kakazu.

"Is that all, Aburame?" said Kakazu. "Fire Style: Grand Fireball jutsu," said the bounty hunter killing the swarm with a ball of fire from his detached mask.

Tunneling Fang," said Kiba as he and Akumaru rotate at Kakazu. Kakazu chuckles and catches Kiba by the neck while grabbing Akumaru.

"I will take you out first," said Kakazu as he starts to strangle Kiba.

Kiba claws the man's arms as he is being strangled. Kakazu feels his chakra being sealed as he drops Kiba. "Bitch," he said as he backhands Hinata. "You will live I know people who will pay nicely for an unmarked Hyuga," he said.

Naruto swiped his sword but was blocked by Hidan scythe. "Shadow Clone Jutsu," said Naruto as he forms some clones to hold off Hidan.

"Fucker!" said Hidan as he tore through the clones.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade was reading the report. "I did not think they would attack," she thought. "Anbu bring Asuma, Kurenai and Gai for an S rank mission!" said the Godaime.

Later the three were standing in front of the female Kage. "Naruto and Team 8 are fighting two member of Akatsuki," said Tsunade.

"Not them again," said Kurenai

"Who are they facing?" asked Gai.

"Kakazu of Waterfall village and Hidan of the former Hot Water Village from their descriptions," Tsunade said. "I need you three to get them to safety with minimal casualties."

Hai Hokage-sama," they said as they disappeared in a leaf shunshin

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was fighting of Hidan but was being distracted for his comrades' safety and well being. "I got stop him and help the others," he said as the blade grazed his check.

"Hidan backs up and drops his blood on the ground and form a circle with runes. "Now you will feel pain and I will feel joy from your pain!" shouted Hidan as he his black staff and stabbed his shoulder.

Naruto eyes widen and he grabs his shoulder "What the hell? Why do I feel pain in the area where he stabbed himself?" thought Naruto.

Hidan stabs his leg making Naruto collapses in pain "Too bad I can't offer your death to Jashin-sama. But I will be reward from you pain!" said Hidan.

Hinata was backhanded as Kiba was dodging fire calls and Shino was fighting a earth clone "Naruto is hurt," said Hinata with worry.

Kakazu saw a tree grabbing him as Hidan was sent flying out his circle by a foot.

"Kurenai-sensei, Gai-sensei and Asuma-sensei," said Hinata.

"Where is Naruto?" asked Kurenai as she looked for the blond.

"Hidan we are leaving," said Kakazu as walks away.

"Kakazu, what the hell? Let's sacrifice these Heathen to Jashin-sama!" said Hidan.

"Stop talking about your worthless god," said Kakazu.

"Keep talk and I shall sacrifice you to Jashin-sama

The two members disappear in shunshin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurenai sees Naruto "Naruto wake up," she said.

Naruto moves his hand "Sorry Kurenai, but I am into much pain to move," said Naruto as he closes his eyes and let's sleep take over.

"Is everyone else okay?" asked Asuma as he looks at the genin.

"We are fine sensei, just a few injuries," said Shino.

"Gai," said Asuma. "Take the document to the capital. Me and Kurenai will escort everyone else back,"

Gai nods his head "right," he said in a serious tone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto woke up and saw his shoulder was cover in gauze "I hope they survived," said Naruto. He looks around and sees Kurenai sitting in a chair and some get well gifts.

Kurenai opens her eyes "Thank Kami you are alive," she said.

"I take it you saved me and the team," said Naruto.

"Me, Gai and Asuma were sent to help you out," she said.

"Thanks," said Naruto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Hokage office

"So let me get this straight, Naruto decapitated Hidan and killed Kakazu once?" asked Tsunade.

Shino nods his head "Yes, Hokage-sama, Hidan claims to be immortal from his god Jashin and Kakazu faced you grandfather Shodaime-sama and said he stole his victims heart to prevent himself from dying. He is down one heart thanks to Naruto-san's attack," said Shino.

"Dismissed thanks for the report," said Tsunade. "Did you get that?" she asked.

A small ripple and Jiraiya appears "I did get that. I will have to train him harder so he is ready," said the Toad Sannin.

"From I heard he is at least high jounin level if not at low to mid jounin," he said.

Tsunade sighs. "Naruto is inactive till he is at full health," she said.

"He won't like that Tsunade-hime," said Jiraiya. "He will try to do something."

"Doctor's orders. I'll give him a week to get back on active roster," said Tsunade.

Jiraiya nods his head and disappears. Tsunade sighs. "Might as well get the documents ready." she thought with a smile.

On the desk was a paper with the names Shino and Naruto with approved stamp on it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was walking around the village when he saw Yugao in a training area. "Yugao-sensei," said Naruto. The said woman turned around. "How are you feeling today?"

"Better," said the purple haired kunochi.

"Yugao-sensei, I know what will get your mind of Hayate; a spar," said Naruto.

"Very well," said the purple hair female with a small smile.

The two get on opposite sides of the field and rush each other, swords drawn.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later the two were at the ramen shop eating. "Feeling better?" asked Naruto.

"Much better, thank you," said Yugao.

"If have the need to talk find me," said Naruto. "Please, you are too strong to be down."

"I will," said Yuago. "Thanks for your support."

The two continue to eat in siliance,"


	7. Crow Takes Flight

I don't own Naruto

Naruto The Rikudo Sannin

Crow Takes Flight

_Dream _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was tossing and turning in his sleep.

_Dream_

_Naruto was walking in a forest. "Where am I," he asked. "Hello." He sees old man with monks robes. "Old man," said Naruto_

_The man turns his head. "So you are my reincarnation?" asked the man._

"_Who are you old man?" asked Naruto. _

_The old man gets up. "Such disrespect for you, young one. But I will enlighten you," said the old man. "I am the one you people refer as the Rikudo Sannin."_

"_Impossible," said Naruto. "You would be ancient."_

_The old man opens his eyes and reveals the Rinnegan with the Sharingan in the middle. "You dare question me," he said as full blown killer intent slams into Naruto bringing him to his knees. "Now we shall have a discussion young one," said the old man._

"_Can you release the intent?" asked Naruto. The Sages lets go of his intent making Naruto able to stand. "Alright you proved your point. What do you need to talk about?"_

"_You heard of the legend of Rikudo Sannin?" asked the old man._

"_Just that you invent ninjutsu," said Naruto._

"_Well there is another legend lost through time. The one of my battle with the Juubi," said the old man._

"_But I thought the Kyuubi was the highest demon," said Naruto._

"_The Kyuubi and the other Bijuu were part of Juubi which I broke up after I getting to old to hold the Juubi," said the old man. "That is another story altogether. What I am warning you is one of my descendents is planning on resurrection the Juubi and you must stop him."_

"_Who is it?" asked Naruto._

"_Madara Uchiha laid the ground work but it is another Uchiha is trying to make the Juubi release a reality," said the old man. "I will be training you in your sleep to get to my level."_

"_Is that possible?" asked Naruto. "You are considered a god amongst mortals."_

"_It is possible for you only due to having the Rinnegan. But to unlock the rest of my power you need one more, the Sharingan," said the Old Man. _

_Naruto cocks his head. "I am not an Uchiha," said Naruto._

_The Sannin smiles at Naruto question. "You forget I gave the Sharingan to the eldest son. I can do the same for you with no drawback," said the old man._

_Naruto bows to the floor. "I would be honored Master," said the blond._

_The old man runs up to Naruto and places two fingers to his forehead and pulls away just as quickly. "It is done," said the Sannin. "You may wake up now."_

_End Dream_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto wakes up and see himself in his room. "I better talk to Hokage-sama," said Naruto. "Things have been complicated."

Naruto got dressed and headed out of his apartment. Getting to the office he knocks on the door. "Come in," said Tsunade.

Naruto enters. "Something has come up," said Naruto.

"What is wrong?" asked Tsunade.

"First have Jiraiya come here as soon as able. Second send away your Anbu, this is sensitive," said Naruto.

"Anbu bring me Jiraiya at once," said Tsunade. "The rest of you leave."

Hai," said the Anbu guards.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little while later Jiraiya was standing in front of the other two. "Tsunade-hime why did you call me?" asked the white haired Sannin.

"Naruto said he need you here to enlighten us about something," said Tsunade.

"Alright but first," said Naruto. "Universal pull," said the blond as an Anbu is flung onto the floor. His mask is blanks with the word Ne.

"We had a spy in the office and I did not sense it till now," said Naruto.

"Danzo's root program should be gone," said Tsunade. "Neko, Tora take this scum to Ibiki."

Both Anbu grabs the down root and shunshined away.

"First I have unlocked a blood line," said Naruto as he opens his eyes and showing the Rinnegan and Sharingan in both his eyes.

"The Sharingan," said Jiraiya. "Explain if you will Naruto."

"It was in a dream I the Rikudo Sannin and he told me that the Juubi is in process of being brought back," said Naruto.

"What is this Juubi?" asked Tsunade.

"It is the combination the nine Bijuu and was beaten by the Sage," said Naruto. "He said I am his reincarnation."

Jiraiya sighs. "I see that is hard to take in but it is possible," said the Sannin. "I have a question Naruto."

"Go ahead," said Naruto.

"Does he know who is responsible for releasing the Juubi? From what I read he sealed it in the moon," asked Jiraiya.

"Madara laid the ground work for it and passed it to one of his descendents to complete," said Naruto. "He does not know who but only and Uchiha and Senju with the Wood style can control a demon."

"Why did you tell us?" asked Tsunade.

"I would like to train with Jiraiya-sensei to help with my jutsu. When I sleep I shall train the Sannin," said Naruto.

"I can train in jutsu and taijutsu but we need a doujutsu expert," said Jiraiya. "The only one is Kakashi but he will not be willing."

"There is one," said Naruto. "Weasel."

"Absolutely not Naruto!" shouted Jiraiya. "He can't jeopardize our mole."

"There is little he can give in Intel," said Naruto. "Have him train me in secret."

"What is going on?" asked Tsunade.

"Tsunade, Itachi Uchiha was given an order to execute his kin to prevent a coup," said Jiraiya. "Naruto confronted him after the massacre and was told the truth under secrecy."

"I knew Itachi since he trained me a year prior and he held the greatest commitment to self-sacrifice and honor than anyone else," said Naruto. "When I saw Itachi over the bodies of his family I attacked him but was defeated effortlessly."

"What happened then?" asked Tsunade.

"He told me the truth of the massacre. He also told to act against him like any enemy should we meet," said Naruto.

"One, what were you doing at the compound?" asked Tsunade.

"I asked to come over by Fugaku-sama which led me to believe that they were set up," said Naruto. "I have no proof but I will get I have a suspect already, Danzo."

"Very well," said Tsunade. "I am Naruto an S rank mission to find the truth. When you find it I let you leave for your trip."

"I will get started," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night Naruto went to Anbu headquarter and went to the cell holding the root. "He is a tough bastard," said Ibiki who escorted Naruto to the cell. Ibiki had scars on his face as well as a look of a man you don't want to mess with. "The seal on his tongue prevent from getting any info.

"I need you to swear to secrecy of what you are about to see," said Naruto.

"You have my word," said Ibiki.

Naruto revealed his Rinnegan and as hand shot out of a portal that appeared and on the root Anbu's head. "Found his hideout."

"Need some back up?" asked Ibiki

"I will handle it from here Ibiki-san," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next evening Naruto headed to the secret entrance and used the info he got to get in. He spots some root members and quickly used the Sharingan to place a genjutsu over himself. Heading to the storage room where the files are kept he checks then out and see the ones he's looking for. Reading it his eyes narrow. "So the coup was a sham," Naruto whispered. Getting a camera he take the photos of the documents and puts them back in their spots. He disappears in a shunshin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto appears at the Hokage-s office while everyone is sleeping. "I got them," said Naruto. "The coup was a setup by Danzo."

Tsunade read the photographed documents and growls. "He is going down for this," said Tsunade.

"No I have better solution," said Naruto. "Call Itachi back. I will talk to him and Sasuke. They deal with Danzo after the arrest is made."

Very well," said the Hokage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi was walking with his partner when a crow went on his finger. Disappearing Itachi kills Kisame by slitting his throat.

"Finally I can come home," he thought with a small smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next morning Sasuke was waiting in a training field as Naruto appears. "So why did you call me dope?" asked Sasuke.

"Simple but first we are waiting for one more person to show up," said Naruto. "I advise against any rash action."

"Sorry I am Naruto-kun," said a voice.

"Itachi!" shouted Sasuke as crows fly down and Itachi appears.

"Hello Sasuke," said Itachi.

"You dead," said Sasuke charging a Chidori in his hand and rushing his brother who grabs his hand.

"Sasuke stop this instant both of you have been played like fiddle," said Naruto.

Itachi walks up to his bother. "Sasuke, take this and after you are not satisfied with this discussion you plunge this kunai in my chest," said Itachi.

"Sasuke, Itachi will start by tell you the truth of the massacre and I will tell you both about the conspiracy against both the Uchiha and Konoha," said Naruto. "Itachi ."

"Sasuke our father planning a coups against the village and Danzo and the other advisor coaxed The Sandaime to have them executed," said Itachi. He sees Sasuke grips the kunai tightly. "I had one demand for me to go through with it and that was you protection."

"Are you done Itachi?" asked Naruto.

Yes Naruto-kun," said Itachi

"Like I said you have both been played and as well the Sandaime," said Naruto. Taking out a scroll he gives it to Itachi who read it really quick. "As you can see the Uchiha clan was framed."

Itachi opens his eyes and his sharingan glaring at the parchment. "I took out people wrongly accused," growled Itachi. "Where is Danzo and his co-conspirators?

"What is on that paper?" asked Sasuke. He given the paper as had the same reaction. "He is a disgrace to all Shinboi."

"Sasuke, are you still gunning for you brother?" asked Naruto.

"I have new target, Danzo and the elders," said Sasuke.

"The Anbu will deal with the Elder and have them in chains. The three will terminate Danzo and you two will deliver the final blow," said Naruto giving them an Anbu mask.

The two Uchiha nods their head. "Finally our family will be avenged," said Sasuke as three put on the mask.

The three make their way to Danzo residents. They knocks and Danzo answer. "May I help you Anbu?" he asked.

"By the order of the Hokage you are under arrest," said Naruto.

"On what charges?" asked the man.

"Framing the Uchiha clan of a coup and selling Village secrets. How do you plead?" asked Naruto.

"I did what I had to protect Konoha," said the Elder as he slashes at Naruto with a hidden blade in his cane.

"I am adding another charge resisting arresting," said Naruto dodging the blade.

Naruto grabs the Elder and disappears away in a yellow flash. The two Uchiha shunshin away to the battle field.

They reappear at training 7 with Danzo jumping. "So it's you demon?" said the elder. "I after I put you under my control, I will become the Hokage."

I will not be fighting," said Naruto. "You will fight the two you have wronged."

The other two Anbu appear and take off their masks. "So the borthers have come," said Danzo. "Root to me."

Fifty Root Anbu appear and stand in front of Danzo. "You two will handle Danzo. I deal with his men," said Naruto.

Almighty push," shouted Naruto blowing the army away from Danzo as he chase after them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danzo goes through hand seals. "Wind Style: Cutting Air Wave," he said blowing Wind out of his mouth waving his head spreading out his attack.

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball jutsu," shouted the two Uchiha blowing fire out of their mouth ripping right through Danzo attack hitting him straight on.

"Impressive," said Danzo as his bandaged head is uncover reveling a implanted Sharingan which closes. "But it is useless against Inzanagi."

Itachi closes his eyes and reopened them. "Amaterasu ," he said burning Danzo with black flames and the sleeve his right arm reveling more Sharingan.

"Damn," said Danzo.

"Chidori," said Sasuke running Danzo through his attack closing another eyes.

"We have eight more times to kill him." Said Itachi.

Danzo goes through seal again. "Summing Jutsu," he shouted as a Giant Tapir appears. "Baku will handle you two."

Wind Style: Great Vacuum," said the summon as it inhales wind causing the two Uchiha to fly forward.

Itachi goes through hand seal. "Fire Style: Fire ball jutsu," he shouted blowing a fire out hitting the summon killing it.

Chidori," said Sasuke as he rams his hand through Danzo again closing another eye.

Itachi slams a kunai in Danzo chest closing again. Danzo start to bleed from overusing his Sharingan, coughing up a lot of blood.

The battle continues with the two Uchiha proving to be too strong as he only has one eyes left after more death. Danzo falls to one knee as Itachi cuts his head off with on fell swoop. "It is over Sasuke," said Itachi.

Naruto appears with blood on his blade. "good, mission accomplished," said Naruto. "Let us burn his body and take his head.

The three appear in the office. "Mission accomplished Hokage-sama," said Naruto.

Tsunade nods her head. "The elder will tried for their part in this conspiracy," said Tsunade. "Itachi you are innocent of all charges welcome back the Shinobi ranks."

"Thank you Hokage-sama," said Itachi.

"Sasuke turns to Naruto. "I am sorry for being a prick and thanks," said Sasuke as he bow to Naruto.

"We are comrades and will stick together," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End

A/N: I am not bashing Sasuke from this point forward so yeah Kakashi will redeemed as well and Sakura up in the air about her. Please review and form this point I going a different route then previously.


End file.
